The Origin of Big J
by JECrazy
Summary: Peter accidentally sees Janine topless and comes up with his nickname for her that would forever stick. NOT a Janine and Peter romance fic, if you try to say otherwise I'll laugh you out of my courtroom. I wrote it cause I like theorising the reasons behind characters' little idiosyncrasies. Rated M for a reason kiddies, if you're under-age where you live you should not read this.


I don't own Ghostbusters _(_If I did Janine and Egon would've been ridiculously happily married with a couple of precocious, intelligent kids in Extreme Ghostbusters) Sony/Columbia does.

_**The Origin of 'Big J'**_

**By JECrazy.**

It was a spring day of 1986 and at Ghostbusters' Headquarters Janine Melnitz, secretary supreme, was taking a shower to freshen up after a long working day.

The water was warm, relaxing and refreshing and Janine felt much better. Reluctantly she turned off the taps and stepped out. She dried her flame red hair and her _dripping_ wet body. She put on her pink, lacy panties and blue jeans.

At that moment Doctor Peter Venkman, who'd been in the basement with the Ghostbusters and needed to take a leak was heading toward the bathroom, having no idea that Janine had been showering and was now standing in there half dressed.

He opened up the door in time to see Janine about to put her pink, lacy bra on. Not to mention her _quite_ ample breasts.

Janine was shocked to say the least! She shrieked with her loud Brooklyn accent, "Aghhh! Doctor Venkman! What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?!" She threw the bra at him, blushing _furiously_.

Peter equally as shocked and blushing just as much slammed the door shut just before the flying bra hit him square in the face.

"Janine!" Peter shouted. "I'm sorry! I didn't know you were in there!"

"I'll bet!" she yelled back, picking up the bra and putting it on.

Venkman decided to beat a hasty retreat before Janine emerged from the bathroom and gave him a _sound_ thrashing. With his heart beating thoroughly, he _bolted_ down the stairs and hid in his office.

He couldn't help smirking, though. The incident reminded him of the time in college, ten years earlier, when he'd unintentionally seen Egon Spengler's erection. That was the moment he'd started to call his friend "Big Guy."

Peter snickered at the memory and began wondering what nickname he'd give to Janine after seeing her generous breasts, when the woman in question came storming down the stairs, intent on leaving as quickly as possible.

Peter jumped up out of his chair and ran over to Janine before she could get outside. She had a pink blouse on, which made Venkman sigh in relief.

He looked at her shamefaced and panted after his sprint, "Look... Janine. I don't want... you to leave... like this, thinking that... I was trying to deliberately... catch an eyeful of you... or something." He inhaled, getting his breath back. "It really was an accident, I DID NOT know you were in there and I should have knocked before entering like that. I just wasn't thinking and I _really needed_ to pee."

Janine looked at Peter's face suspiciously, with her lovely blue eyes. She tried to figure out if he was being truthful or not. She saw genuine shame on his face and in his deep, green eyes.

Deciding that he did indeed speak the truth, _for a change_, she sighed. "Okay! Okay! Doctor Venkman! I believe you! And I'm sorry too. It was partly my fault, I should've had the door locked, knowing I was around four single guys."

"Gee, Janine," the psychologist said, grinning, slyly. "Maybe it was a Freudian slip and you left it unlocked, subconsciously, hoping that a _certain_ tall, blue-eyed, blond haired physicist would walk in on you instead."

"Screw you, Doctor V!" the irritated receptionist growled. She turned and headed for the door. "See you tomorrow!... Maybe!" She opened the door and stepped outside.

Just before she shut the door, however, the perfect nickname for Janine hit Doctor Peter Venkman like a ton of bricks! "Okay. Goodnight... '_Big J_'!" he shouted out to her and then ran upstairs, practically laughing his head off, and started straight for the bathroom, still in desperate need of a pee.

Janine groaned at that, rolled her eyes and took off for home.

* * *

A few days later Doctor Egon Spengler _quietly_ pulled Peter aside and, out of Janine's earshot asked him why he'd started calling Janine "Big J."

_Shit! _Peter swore to himself, panicking _Think fast Venkman! _He ran a hand through his unkempt mane of dark, brown hair as if he could force a good answer to Egon's question into his reeling mind. "Umm..." he smiled weakly. "Because she has a big heart," he replied, even more weakly. He shrugged, hoping his buddy would believe him.

Egon went downstairs to the basement after that, pondering Peter's strange answer, while chewing on his lower lip. He concluded that Peter really did care about Janine, like he would a little sister, and that he simply didn't want Janine to know that, so he made up that silly nickname to cover it up. He knew Peter gave such names to a lot of people as it was in his nature to do so.

Peter moaned out of sheer relief, yet he was left feeling _tremendously_ guilty for lying to Egon. But what else could he say? That he'd accidentally seen Egon's would be girlfriend's breasts and that they were rather _round_, _full_ and _bouncy_ and that he'd nicknamed her "Big J" because she has big jugs?

NO! His life wouldn't be worth living if he did that! Janine was _still_ irate enough about the whole thing as it was, without having his best friend mad at him too. He knew Janine wouldn't dare tell the object of her affections, or even anyone else for that matter, about it. She was already mortified enough.

Yet despite feeling guilty, Peter couldn't help smiling, sneakily, to himself. _One thing's for sure Big Guy _Peter thought, wickedly referring to Egon in his mind, with a twinkle in his eyes _One day when you wake up to and act on your feelings for her, you and Big J are going to make each other very, very happy_...

Ende


End file.
